Sword Art Online: Hetalia!
by namine utau
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Sword Art Online: HETALIA**

**Hello, people! It's me again! Sorry I haven't been posting new chapters on my other stories XP! I'm lazy. Anyway, I just watched Sword Art Online a few days ago. And. I. LOVED. It! So, expect OC characters (they are my specialty). Plus, I gave them real names! They are:**

**Ireland: Erin O'Beirne**

**Republic of Ireland: Rylie O'Beirne**

**Wales: Katey Kirkland**

**And the newbie Greenland (another girl): Aani Kaarali**

**Appearances:**

**Ireland: Has long dark brown hair and brown eyes; Normally is wearing a green Irish dancing dress, but in this story: a green tank top with tan shorts, a piece of armor covers her right shoulder and a bag and sword are starpped to her left side; her hair is tied in a ponytail.**

**Republic: Bright red, shoulder-length hair and blue-green eyes; normally is wearing a blue Irish dancing dress, but in this story: Wears a strapless teal top, and darker blue skirt; Armor covers her chest and shoulders and her sword hangs from the left side of her belt.**

**Wales: Short, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. normally has one a blue and white dress, but in this story: wears a short, blue dress and knee-length white stockings. Her hair is tied into pigtails and her sword is strapped to her side.**

**Greenland: long black hair and purple eyes. Normally wears a fur parka-like dress with a hood. In this story: wears a tan, long-sleeve shirt with armor covering just her torso. her hair is braided, and her knife is hidden in her sleeve.**

**Personalities:**

**Ireland: hotheaded, easily aggravated, kind to her friends, humorous**

**Republic: same as her sister**

**Wales: happy-go-lucky, cheerful, kind, caring, lethal when you mess with her friends**

**Aani: shy, quiet, caring, has a dark side when you tick her off**

**And enjoy, R & R, I don't really care!**

"It's gonna start! It's gonna start!" Katey said, running to her and Aani's dorm at the World Academy. "Can you be a wee bit quieter?" Ireland said from next door. "Seriously!" Rylie exclaimed, "How can you be so calm right now?" Katey was too excited to put on the NerveGear to answer. Aani, the quiet one of the group, smiled and put on her NerveGear. Katey squealed and put her NerveGear on also. They were immediately transported inside…

Sword Art Online.

Katey's character looked similar to herself. She only had longer hair in this game. Aani was standing next to her. Aani's black hair was much shorter here, only to her shoulders instead of her waist. Katey looked to her other side to see Erin. Erin looked the same as she always did. Except one of her eyes was silver instead of brown. Rylie was standing next to her with her fiery red hair in a ponytail. "Wah! I can't believe we're actually here!" Katey said.

"It sure is awesome," Rylie said. They all looked around at the town they were in. It was called the Town of Beginnings. The town was very grand; big buildings and castles were all over the place. Stands for food and equipment were littered down the street. Thousands of players were there also. They were all chatting, buying stuff, or running to some new place.

"Do you think the other countries are here?" Aani asked. It was hard not to see them coming to this game. Erin looked around and she already saw one other country. It was hard to miss that snow white hair. Three other people were with Gilbert. They were Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku. Erin dragged the others over to the four other countries. "Well, if it isn't the albino and his crew," Erin sneered jokingly. Gilbert turned around to see the four girls. He grinned and mimicked, "Well, if it isn't old silver eye and her crew!"

"Do you like it?" she said, striking a pose, "I had to hack the system to make it silver."

"Really? Well, now I don't want you near my computer!"

"Sadly, I can't get on it anymore. The creator jacked up the security on it."

She made a pouty face and then laughed. Gilbert joined in with his weird "kesese" laugh. "So, what should we do today?" Feli asked, waving his arms. Katey thought for a moment and then said, "How about we try beating up some monsters around here?" Rylie and Erin started jumped up and down chanting, "Yeah! Let's beat up monsters!" They're not called violent for nothing. Everyone else agreed to the plan.

All the countries ran out into the field. Boars were roaming the fields. Katey and Aani took one. Gilbert and Erin another. Then Ludwig and Rylie. Last Feli and Kiku. Katey's sword was a foot long; it was silver and the hilt was gold. Aani's sword was more of a knife than anything. Only 5 inches long, it was iron with a matching iron hilt. The boar charged at Aani, and she calmly side-stepped it. Katey then stabbed it in the throat. It burst into a million little blue pieces. Katey and Aani high-fived.

Erin and Gilbert were literally slaughtering the lot of them. They were running around, slashing at the boars as they ran past. Already half the boars were gone. "Wha ha ha!" Erin laughed, slashing at yet another boar. Ludwig and Rylie were trying to fight two boars at once. They got a lucky shot when the boars charged at the same time. Since they were standing back to back, Ludwig and Rylie jumped and the boars crashed into each other. They burst into pieces too. Kiku was trying to calm Feli down. Feli was crying and running away as the boar charged at him. "Prease! Calm down, Fericiano!" Japan yelled, running after Feli. Feliciano just kept crying.

Another boar was heading towards Katey when she suddenly teleported to the square. "What the hell?! Right when I was about to level up!" Erin exclaimed. "A forced teleport? Why?" Aani asked. "C'mon we need to get out of here," Rylie said, opening her main menu. The others did the same. Katey's eyes widen.

There was no Log Out button.

"Is it a glitch? A prank?" Erin asked. "I don't know," Gilbert said. Aani stared at her screen, shocked. Suddenly, a red WARNING sign appeared in the sky. Another appeared, and then the entire sky was covered by them. "What is that?" Kiku said. Feli started whimpering. The countries backed away slowly. A red liquid spilled from a few WARNING signs. It formed into a giant cloaked figure. "Ew, what the bloody hell is that?" a familiar voice exclaimed. Erin looked through the crowd to see the Allies. "You guys are here too?" she yelled. Alfred and Arthur looked back at them. Arthur's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. "What the hell are you doing here, you git?!" he yelled. "Um, there something a little more important than that, Arthur," Aani said, pointing to the cloaked figure.

The figure said in his booming voice, "Attention, players. Welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world." Erin, Katey and Aani gasped in recognition. This was the man who created the game. And this was his world? People around them murmured things about if it was really him or not. "I'm sure you've already noticed," he continued, "that the logout button is missing from the main menu. But… this is not a defect in the game." "What?" Aani whispered. "I repeat… this is not defect in the game," he said.

Erin suddenly shouted, "Then why is it not there, you… you-!" She started storming up to the figure until Gilbert held her back. "It is a feature of Sword Art Online," Kayaba stated, "You cannot log out of SAO yourselves. And… no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear." Katey's rage at this psycho was building up by the minute. She balled her hands into fists. They shook with anger. "Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life."

All the countries gasped except Erin and Katey. The two girls shook with rage and hatred. Erin nodded at Katey and they began to walk up to the hooded figure. "You won't get away with this, you no good… son of a-!" Erin screamed. Erin and Katey started to struggle under Arthur's and Alfred's grip on them. Two people started to walk away, but the boy hit an invisible force field. "Unfortunately," Kayaba announced, "several players' friends and families have ignored this warning, and have attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world."

"I-it can't be!" Aani whispered, as tears started to well up in her eyes. Websites started popping up around Kayaba as he spoke, "As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths. Thus, you can assume that the danger of a NerveGear is now minimal." Aani began to cry, and Feli comforted her. Erin's hair started turning slightly darker. That means she really ticked off now. "I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game," Kayaba said, "But I want you to remember this clearly. There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost. And simultaneously, the NerveGear will destroy your brain." Erin and Rylie had had it. They both screamed, "What kind of insane program are you running here?!"

Kayaba ignored them and said, "There is only one means of escape. To complete the game. You are presently on the lowest level of Aincrad, Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on floor 100, and you will clear the game. Finally, I've added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourself." Yao and Ivan quickly opened their item storage. The others did the same. The item was called "Mirror." Erin brought it out and looked at it.

Aani screamed as she was enveloped in swirling blue light. The people were being caught inside the blue light also. They were screaming too. The square was filled with the strange light. When it disappeared, everyone looked like what they did in real life. Erin's one silver eye was replaced by a brown one. Aani hair was back to its regular length. Katey's hair also. "Wah! My silver eye!" Erin wailed. Arthur slapped her on the back of her head and said, "You don't need to worry about that!"

"Right now, you're probably wondering, "Why?" Why would Kayaba Akihito, developer of Sword Art Online and NerveGear, do all this? My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason… To create this world and intervene in it. And now… it is complete," Kayaba stated, "This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch." Aani had stopped crying and was looking at Kayaba as he said "Good luck, players" and disappeared.

Silence hung in the air as the warning signs disappeared with Kayaba. Erin was shaking with rage. Aani had started tearing up again. Katey looked angry, but you could see tears welling up in her eyes. 'You won't get away with this,' Rylie thought. One girl backed up and screamed. That broke the silence. People started yelling, and screaming about how evil Kayaba is and how they want to get out. "You won't get away with this!" Arthur yelled. "Never!" Ludwig shouted. Feli and Aani cried together, whispering "it's a dream." Erin's hair was so dark; you would have thought it was black 'We will win…' Katey thought.

'Definitely!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Oh, and I added a cover photo too. It's Ireland/Erin inside the game!**

SLASH!

Erin and Gilbert had just killed another wolf. Katey and Aani were fighting another. The same with Feli, Ludwig, Rylie, and Kiku. The Allies were in another place fighting different monsters. It's been a month since the great announcement. Erin, Rylie, and Katey were still ticked off as ever. Erin's hair didn't even change back to her regular brown color.

"Hm?" Aani said, looking at a small orange circle in front of her. She tapped it and a message came up. It read:

"Come to the stage in the Town of Beginnings. We found the Boss Room."

Aani nearly cried out with joy. They found it! They really found it! Erin looked at the message and jumped in joy. She was so exciting her color changed in two seconds. She ran to the others yelling, "Guys, guys! They found it!" Katey was putting her sword back, smiling for once. "We better get going. We are pretty far from the Town of Beginnings," Katey said. Aani nodded.

Erin ran back, dragging Gilbert along with her. Ludwig, Feli, and Kiku followed behind. Rylie was behind Katey, reading the message. "Do we reave now?" Kiku asked. "Of course!" Rylie said. Erin and Gilbert high-fived, grinning like idiots. "We're gonna kick that Boss' butt!" they said. "Say, should we make a guild?" Feli asked. Katey paused to think about it. After a few moments, she smiled and said, "Yeah!" Rylie and Aani jumped up in joy.

"What should we call it?" Ludwig said. Everyone was silent. What _should _they call it? Rylie suddenly snapped her fingers, "HetaOni Knights!" Erin grinned evilly. "I just hope we don't have to relive that," Aani said. Rylie typed up a storm and requests appeared in front of everyone. They accepted.

_At the meeting…_

"Thank you for coming today," a man with blue hair said, "My name is Diabel. I like to consider my "job" as a Knight." A person in the crowd yelled, "There's no job system in this game!" Diabel laughed, and then said seriously, "Today, our party the boss room at the top of the tower." Many people gasped, but the countries all smiled. "We need to defeat the boss, reach the second floor, and tell everyone waiting in the Town of Beginnings that it is possible to beat the game," Diabel said, "Everyone present here shares this duty! Do you all agree?" The people all nodded, and Rylie started clapping. Everyone else joined in. One person even whistled. "All right," Diabel said, "then let us begin with our planning."

"First," Diabel ordered, "Divide into parties of six." Feli counted all of us and said, "We have eight people." "Who cares? We can go as eight." Erin stated. The others nodded. "Okay," Diabel said, "have you formed your parties? Then-" "Just a second!" someone interrupted. Everyone looked behind to see a new player with spiky orange hair. He jumped down a few steps and landed on the stage. The new person pointed to himself and said, "My name is Kibaou. I wanna say something before we take on the boss." Aani tilted her head to the side. "Some of you here need to apologize," Kibaou continued, "to the two thousand who have died so far!"

"W-wait, what?" Erin whispered. "Kibaou-san," Diabel said, "are you referring to the beta testers?" "Of course I am!" he yelled. "On the day this stupid game started, the beta guys ditched us beginners, and they all disappeared. They took all the good hunting spots and easy quests for themselves, so only they can get stronger." Erin's hair was turning darker by the minute. Gilbert didn't look to happy either. "And then, they just ignored the rest of us." Kibaou then glared at the crowd and yelled, "I'm sure someone here was in the beta! They should get on their knees and apologize, and give up all the items and money they've hoarded." He crossed his arms and said, "Otherwise, we can't trust them to protect us as party members and they shouldn't trust us!"

"Are you sure we can trust you?!" Erin and Katey said, standing up. "Wh-what?" Kibaou said.

"You heard us. Why should we trust _you_?" Erin said, glaring at him.

"Yeah, what if you're just after items and money?" Katey stated, crossing her arms and glaring at him also.

He couldn't answer. "May I speak?" someone said. He stood up and walked to the stage. "My name is Egil," he said, "Kibaou-san, tell me if I have this right. You're saying that because the beta testers didn't take care of them, many beginners died. That they should take responsibility, apologize, and provide compensation. Correct?"

"Y-Yeah," Kibaou stuttered.

Egil pulled out a small book and asked, "You got this guide book, didn't you? It was provided free at the item store." "Sure, I did… Why?" Kibaou asked.

"It was compiled from information given by the beta testers," Egil answered. He then turned to the crowd and said, "Listen. Everyone had equal access to this information. And even still, many players died. I thought the topic of discussion here was what we could learn from their deaths, and how that can help us defeat the boss." Egil turned back to Kibaou. Kibaou glared at him and sat down on a stair. Erin and Katey smirked. He glared at the two girls as they sat down. Gilbert high-fived both of them. The rest of the group did the same.

"Alright," Diabel said, "Then, can we resume?" Some people nodded and he began, "The latest edition of that guidebook was just issued, and it contains information on the boss."

_After he explained it and everyone left…_

_At the inn…_

The countries were sitting at bar inside the inn. Erin and Gilbert were having the usual drinking contest, while the others were talking. "This boss… how power could it be?" Ludwig asked. "It only the first level. It shouldn't be that strong," Aani said. "Do they have pasta in this game?!" Feli asked. "Oh, Feli! They might have it on a higher level," Katey said. "Yay!" he said. "I think it is very rikery that we will beat the boss. We are countries after arl," Kiku said. Suddenly, Erin yelled out in triumph and started laughing. Gilbert had his head on the table, crying fake tears. Ludwig, Rylie, and Katey face-palmed. Siblings! "In your face, ya bloody git!" Erin shouted. "Shut up!" Gilbert yelled back. They got into a yelling contest and the others just stared at them. By the end of the fight, both of them were passed out on the floor.

The others bought a few rooms and went inside. Erin and Rylie were together in a two bed room. Katey and Aani another. And then the Axis plus one went into another room. "Well, another day in this accursed game," Erin said as she climbed into her bed. Rylie said nothing as she fell asleep in the second bed.

_At the boss room door…_

"Are you sure that we should do this ahead of the others?" Aani asked. "Sure! We are powerful countries anyway," Gilbert said, smirking at the door. Something hit Katey. "Guys, I just realized this," she began. "If we can't die, then the NerveGear can't kill us," she continued, "then we can just kill ourselves and go back to reality!" Aani nearly cried with joy. "Let's go into the boss room and commit suicide, then, we will be free of this hellhole!" Rylie yelled. Ludwig and Kiku pushed open the door.

A large red monster was waiting for them. He had glowing red eyes, and a large deadly ax. Little monsters were scattered around him. The countries walked into the room slowly, but smiling. "Time to go home!" Katey said. The little minions charged at them. While they were charging, Aani and Feli got cold feet. Feli swatted at them with his sword. Aani stabbed them all. The minors were all gone when they finally calmed down. "Aani! Feli! You nearly ruined our escape!" Erin and Rylie yelled.

It was the Boss' turn to kill them. He went for Gilbert first. Gil just smiled and let the boss hit him. Illfang hit him perfectly and Gil went flying across the room. Once he hit the floor, his HP meter went down near the yellow zone, but not quite in there. When Illfang attacked again, he hit an invisible barrier and went flying back. A purple sign was above Gilbert's body. It said Immortal Object. 'No… No. No. NO!' Erin thought. Tears spilled down Aani's cheeks as she realized what happened. Katey fell to her knees. They all realized this:

They couldn't die in this game either.


	3. Annoucement for all stories

Announcement for all stories

Hi guys. I hope you don't mind, but I'm taking a break from all my stories. I'm going to discontinue the following:

_Paint it White! (other countries version)_

And these are going on Hiatus:

_Princess Tutu and Princess Swan_

_Sword Art Online: Hetalia_

_Rise of the Guardians: The Four Seasons_

I'll be focusing on one story at a time and right now it's _Welcome to the Academy, Ireland! _until the next two chapters are finished. Then, I'll be working on the next two chapters of Sword Art Online: Hetalia. Then _ROTG_ and then _Princess Tutu and Princess Swan. _I hope you can understand why I've got to put some stories on hiatus. Expect the next chapter of _Welcome to the Academy, Ireland! _soon.


End file.
